Tanpa Judul
by BlackDiamond000
Summary: Akun Sakura dicuri? Siapakah pelakunya? Sakura ingin merebut akunnya kembali dan menangkap si peretas tersebut. Berhasilkah Sakura menangkap orangnya dan mendapat hak miliknya kembali?-alah.. Bad summary. Langsung read aja ya :v


Chapter 1

.

.

.

Enam..

Enam..

Enam..

Enam..

Empat angka enam itu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Mengingat angka 6.666 tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?. Wajahnya memerah karena marah dan kesal. Bibirnya komat kamit mengeluarkan kata-kata makian. Ia berdecak kesal. Sakura masih ingat jelas dengan kejadian tadi sore, saat ia baru tau bahwa akunnya di hack. Gadis berambut pink itu memang sudah jarang bermain internet. Beberapa akun sosialnya juga terabaikan begitu saja karena sibuk dengan sekolah. Saat ini ia sedang liburan dan mendapati salah satu akunnya di hack? Yang benar saja.

Ia sangat kesal, sangat kesal. Akun yang di hack adalah akunnya di sebuah website terkenal yang berisi hasil karya orang-orang berupa tulisan dalam bentuk sastra. Sakura memang suka menulis, banyak ide-ide briliant di kepalanya sering ia tuangkan dalam bentuk cerita. Ia dengan penuh perjuangan membagi waktunya yang terlampau sibuk hanya untuk mengetik barang sebentar saja. Itu semua setimpal dengan apa yang ia dapatkan di akun itu setelah perjuangannya. Ia mendapat pujian dan vote yang banyak, bahkan beberapa ceritanya tidak jarang mendapat gelar Best Seller. Namun itu semua telah tertepis saat ia mencoba membuka akun itu sore tadi.

.

.

~FLASHBACK~

"Tadaima~!" Ucap Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bersinar dengan senyum manis yang berkembang disana. Ia terlihat sangat ceria bahkan ketika ia hampir terjatuh saat membuka sepatunya.

"Okaeri Sakura. Bagaimana?" Sambut ibunya. Ia bertanya tentang nilai Sakura. Memang hari ini adalah hari penerimaan raport disekolahnya. Dari wajahnya pun, wanita itu sudah tau bahwa anaknya mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Dengan senyum yang masih tercetak disana, Sakura menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan raportnya. Karena ibunya sudah memegang raportnya, gadis itu langsung melesat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, namun sebelum dia sempat naik tangga ia sempat mendengar ibunya memujinya dengan lembut.

Sakura yang sudah berada di kamarnya dengan cepat mengambil laptopnya di atas meja belajar dan tanpa mengganti pakaian sekolahnya ia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur. Ia membuka laptop tersebut dengan gembira, lalu menghidupkan sambungan Wifi disana. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak bermain internet. Ibunya yang sudah melihat raportnya pasti puas dan langsung menepati perkataannya yaitu untuk menyalakan Wifi di rumah mereka lagi jika Sakura mendapat juara pertama di kelasnya lagi.

Gadis itu langsung mengetikkan email dan passwordnya saat website yang di kunjunginya sudah terbuka. Tinggal menekan tombol Enter dan ia bisa langsung hidup kembali dengan membaca komentar-komentar pembaca di ceritanya. Tinggal menekan Enter, penantian dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Ah, betapa senang gadis berambut pink itu dengan keadaan ini. Lalu..

'Klik'

Ia menekan tombol Enter tersebut dan menunggu loading. Ia mengira-ngira berapa banyak Reviews yang telah di dapatkannya setelah lama tak bermain kesini lagi. Lalu layar laptopnya mulai berganti menunjukkan halaman lain. Mata gadis itu langsung kembali menatap layarnya.

'Sorry, you can't open this account. Your password is wrong. Try again?'

Itulah tulisan yang muncul disana. Bukannya tampilan akunnya.

.

.

Mata gadis itu membulat.

.

.

"YA TUHAAAN!" Sakura berteriak frustasi. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya ia tak mengganti passwordnya, kalau pun menggantinya, ia pasti menulisnya di.. buku harian! Ia langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke meja belajarnya, ia membuka laci itu dan mengambil sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang cukup tebal dengan desain cantik berwarna hijau muda dan putih. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman, tapi-

"Sakura? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Suara ibunya terdengar dari bawah. Mungkin teriakan gadis itu menggema di seluruh rumah. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya balas menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

Sakura melanjutkan pencariannya, biasanya dia akan menulis setiap rahasia bahkan email dan password setiap akun sosialnya. Dia terus mencari dan yang ia temukan hanyalah email dan password yang ia sudah ketikan tadi.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan langsung panik lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak mengganti passwordnya, ia yakin itu. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan buku hariannya di meja dan kembali naik ke tempat tidur. Ia mencoba meng-klik tulisan berwarna biru disana yang berbunyi 'Try again'. Dan tampilan yang muncul sama lagi.

Sakura semakin gugup. Bagaimana nasib ceritanya, bagaimana nasib pembacanya, bagaimana kerja kerasnya selama ini. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Cerita yang ia publish disana sudah ratusan, reviewernya juga. Sayang sekali kerja kerasnya selama ini jika akunnya benar-benar tak bisa di buka. Ia lalu melirik tulisan 'Forgot your password?'. Ia mencoba menarik kursornya kesana dan mengklik tulisan itu. Ternyata tulisan itu mengantarkannya ke emailnya. Ia membuka kotak pesan disana, ada pesan baru dari website tadi, langsung saja ia meng-klik pesan paling atas itu tanpa melirik pesan-pesan dibawahnya yang belum dibaca.

'Maaf. Kami telah mencoba mencari identitas Anda, tetapi Email ini tidak cocok dengan akun tersebut. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Silakan buat lagi akun yang baru'.

.

.

.

'APAA!? Bagaimana bisa!? Emailku tidak cocok? Aku tidak mengganti email dan passwordku! Pasti ada kesalahan.. pasti.. tapi.. tunggu..' Sakura membatin. Ia sempat frustasi. Lelucon macam apa ini? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dengan tak sabaran, Sakura kembali ke website tadi. Ia mencoba mencari pen name-nya. Tidak ketemu!? Bagaimana bisa!? Gadis itu hampir putus asa dan ingin menangis. Lalu ia mencoba mencari dengan mengetikkan salah satu judul ceritanya. Dapat! Gadis itu dengan cepat membuka cerita tersebut. Reviewnya! 6.666 review!? Itu sebuah rekor! Tapi tunggu, tujuannya bukan itu.. Sakura lalu melihat tulisan yang tercantum di bawah judul ceritanya. Ia membulat melihat Username dari pembuat cerita tersebut..

.

.

'8rem(-em)ber1'

.

.

Akunnya dicuri...

.

~End Of Flashback~

.

.

TBC

.

.

Halo.. saya author baru, jadi maaf karena penulisannya masih agak berantakan :p ide fic ini murni punya saya .w. jadi tolong jangan ada yg copas ya.. hargai perjuangan saya ^^

Etto.. jadi.. keep or delete? saya harap akan ada yang me-review fic ini ; w ; saya akan melanjutkan fic ini kalau ada yg review .. karena jika ada yg review, saya makin semangat :3 gk usah banyak", cukup 5 aja ; w ; dan saya lanjutkan .w. kalau tidak, ya apa boleh buat..

Sekian dulu. Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca :)


End file.
